


Finally Home

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Fluff fest, M/M, tw dead parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Prompt- Could you maybe write something about Patton being in a foster care system and bouncing from home to home until he meets the Crofters family:  -Virgil and Logan as the dads  -Roman and Remus are the twins   -Janus is the cliche next door neighbor who is good friends with everyone
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, analogical- relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Finally Home

Patton never truly had a real family, his biological parents had died in a car accident when he was 4 and he never really remembered them. Patton didn’t have any family other than them and the little family he had didn’t want him. He was put into the foster care system and was in and out of homes all his life. He’s never known what family really is. 

Patton was 9 now and in a car a car on the way to a new family. Yet another house he’d stay at. The third one in the past month. 

The car stopped in front of a house, the social worker got out and brought Patton and his bag of the few belongings he had inside the house. The social worker talked a bit with the family before leaving. 

Patton sat alone in the living room waiting to meet the family who was letting him live in their home. 

Two men walked into the room, maybe in their early thirties. One wore dark makeup around his eyes, a hoodie and jeans. The other wore what would be thought of as work wear, he had a tie and polo, he also wore some glasses. 

“Hello, I’m Logan, this is my Husband Virgil. It’s nice to meet you Patton.” Logan said to him.

Virgil nodded, “I hope you’ll like it here. We have two sons also.” He said not even mentioning their sons were also adopted, Virgil and Logan planned on adopting this kid in a week or two. They wanted to get to know him first, so they fostered him.

“Hi…” Patton said quietly. He nodded softly.

Suddenly there were two sets of footsteps running down the stairs. 

Two boys ran into the room. They looked identical.

“Hi!!! I’m Roman!” The Red clad boy exclaimed. 

“I’m Remus!” The one in green said happily.

Roman and Remus were twins and both 12 years old. They’ve lived with Logan and Virgil for about 4 years now.

Patton nodded and waved slightly, he was a bit overwhelmed.

Logan nodded, “I’ll show you to your room and you could relax a bit if you want. We’ll have our movie night later.” He said then motioned for Patton to follow.

Patton was surprised, it wasn’t often he got his own room, usually he would sleep in the living-room. Patton though got up and followed him. 

The room was a light grey and had all neutral tones in it. It was decently sized too. 

“Well here we are, Maybe we could go to the store to get stuff to decorate a bit later?” 

Patton nodded a bit. “Oh… o-ok.” Hé smiled softly, “thank you for the room.” 

Logan nodded, “I’ll call you when it’s dinner. The boys could be a bit energetic, so be warned.” With that Logan left and went to help his husband cook dinner.

Patton watched him go and sat there on the bed and looked around the room. He was in shock. 

Suddenly two heads popped up near the door, two sets of eyes watching him closely.

Patton tilted his head, “hello?”

They both fell down realizing they had been spotted. “Hi… Sorry.” Roman said and stood up. “Nice to meet you. Ummm be right back.” He said and ran off.

Remus stood up and walked over, “hi.” He grinned and sat next to Patton. 

“Hi…” he nodded.

Roman came running back into the room with his hands behind his back. “Here!” He said and gave Patton a teddy bear that was off a froggy. “You could have this.”

Patton smiled, “thanks… it’s cute.” He said and lightly took it and hugged it.

Remus nodded, “hey! Want to go watch tv? Dad lets us watch cartoons before dinner a lot.”

Roman nodded enthusiastically. 

Patton thought, “um sure…” it had been awhile since he had interacted this much with other kids, and it wasn’t bullying.

Roman and Remus led Patton downstairs and to the living-room again. They sat on the couch having Patton in the middle. Remus turned the tv on and they watched some cartoons until it was time for dinner.

After an hour or two Virgil called the boys for dinner. They all went into the living room and ate their dinner. Patton was feeling comfortable with this family. Dinner went well and after they went to the living room and all sat on the couch together. Virgil cuddled against Logan and kissed his cheek. Roman sat across both of their laps. Remus sat on a chair upside down, Patton sat on the end of the couch with them and watched the movie. As the time went on everyone ended up cuddled up all together comfortably.

The movie ended and Logan picked up Roman and Remus carrying the boys to bed. 

Virgil picked up the sleeping Patton and put him to bed too before joining Logan in bed and sleeping.

In the morning they all sat together for pancakes. A boy at the age of 16 or 17 walked in through the back door of the house and grabbed some food and sat with them. “Morning.”

“Morning.” Virgil and Logan replied like it was normal.

Patton stared, “Hi?” He said questioningly.

“I’m Janus, nice to meet you.”

“Do you live here too?” Patton asked.

“No, I’m just the neighbor, and babysitter when needed.” 

Patton nodded slowly and finished eating. He knew he shouldn’t but he was getting comfortable here. He was really liking it. It felt like home and a real family, it felt like the first place he’s felt safe since he ended up an orphan.

Though what he didn’t know was Logan and Virgil already filled out the adoption papers, this place wasn’t temporary, it was home.


End file.
